


My Beating Heart

by Pipolyte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drogues à usage récréatif, Fluff & Angst, House Party, Humor, Implied Reincarnation/Past Life, M/M, Réincarnation implicite, Univers Alternatif - Université, d'amitié à sentiments gays, fluff & smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipolyte/pseuds/Pipolyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans quoi Marco est un étudiant de première année, sans amis, avec une tendance certaine à stalker ce type aux cheveux bicolores qui est dans son cours d'astronomie. Vu que c'est un JeanMarco, ils finiront probablement par devenir amis, et, qui sait, peut-être par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.</p><p>Sarcasme mis à part, ceci est un UA naze et pas très original type school-fic (mais à l'université) avec de l'humour, du fluff, et de l'angst. Attendez-vous à des références horribles au canon et pas mal de blagues morbides.</p><p>L'histoire racontant comment Marco Bodt offrit son cœur battant à Jean Kirschtein.</p><p> </p><p>[Traduction de "My Beating Heart" de Lownly]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991568) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Note de la traductrice : Eh bien, oui, c'est une traduction de la si appréciée sur le fandom anglais fic "My Beating Heart" de Lownly, que vous pouvez trouver sur tumblr avec l'url 'ownly-lownly'. Personnellement, traduire cette fanfiction a été très agréable et très drôle c:  
> L'auteur a autorisé cette traduction, ce pour quoi je la remercie. J'ai gardé son résumé et ses notes, que vous pouvez trouver en bas de la page.  
> Bonne lecture et gros poutoux à vous!!

_When you fall like a statue_   
_I'm gon' be there to catch you_   
_Put you on your feet, you on your feet_   
_And if your well is empty_   
_Not a thing will prevent me_   
_Tell me what you need, what do you need_

_I surrender honestly_   
_You've always done the same for me_

_So I would do it for_ _you_  
  


_[Quand tu tomberas comme une statue_   
_Je serai là pour te rattraper_   
_Te remettre sur tes pieds, sur tes pieds_   
_Et si ton puits est asséché_   
_Rien ne m'arrêtera_   
_Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin, ce dont tu as besoin_

_J'abandonne sincèrement_  
 _Tu as toujours fait de même pour moi_  
 _Alors je le ferais pour toi]_   


-Phillip Phillips, ( _Gone, Gone, Gone)_

* * *

 

Il n'existe pas d'ouverture vraiment définie pour cette histoire.

Pas de premiers mots accrocheurs, rien qui attire particulièrement l'attention...

Mais il s'agit quand même d'une histoire très importante pour moi. Elle est essentielle à chaque part de celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Ceci est l'histoire racontant comment ma vie est rapidement devenue inextricablement mêlée avec celle de l'ami le plus intime que je n'aurais jamais.

Ça peut donc sembler ridicule...

Mais ceci est l'histoire contant comment j'ai offert mon cœur battant à Jean Kirschtein.

* * *

 

               Je ne peux pas dire que le début ait été si spectaculaire que cela, en même temps. J'étais juste un étudiant en première année à l'Université de Trost, à peine capable de trouver son chemin de classe en classe. Je ne connaissais personne. Absolument - je ne connaissais vraiment personne. Je n'avais même pas de colocataire avec qui partager ma chambre d'interne - celui qui m'avait été assigné avait été transféré vers une autre chambre dès le jour de l'emménagement.  
  
J'étais donc là, parcourant le campus avec une carte dans une main, mon emploi du temps dans l'autre, et mes yeux couraient sur la carte quand quelque chose de dur a cogné contre mon épaule, me jetant sur le côté.  
« Merde ! » s'est-il écrié, et je me suis retrouvé à fixer un fin jeune homme aux cheveux teints, un air venimeux, acide, glissant sur ses traits quand il m'a fixé à son tour. « Regarde où tu vas ! » a-t-il grogné, frottant son épaule avec sa main libre; l'autre main tenait un gobelet Starbucks fumant. Le type avait l'air de quelqu'un avec qui vous ne voulez pas vous disputer avant qu'il n'aie son premier café (ce qui serait plus tard prouvé comme véridique), et je ne suis pas le genre de personne à instiguer une bagarre, aussi je me suis écarté et j'ai glapi quelques mots d'excuse. J'étais peut-être plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, mais j'étais totalement sûr qu'il aurait pu me battre à plates coutures malgré ça.  
  
Il a marmonné un « peu importe » puis s'en est allé. J'ai pris soin à partir de là à être plus attentif, à faire plus attention à là où je marchais. Et ça s'est arrêté là.  
  
              Le reste de la semaine s'est passé sans incident. Et par "sans incident", je veux dire rien de spécial, en comptant les habituels problèmes d'un étudiant de première année. Je me suis débrouillé pour trouver mon chemin jusqu'à mes différents cours, suis même arrivé en retard à certains. On ne m'avait toujours pas assigné de colocataire, et pour dire vrai, excepté si quelqu'un ayant été destiné à un autre bâtiment décidait de changer pour venir à Sina, je n'en aurais pas eu. La plupart des gens aurait tué pour avoir leur propre chambre sans colocataire avec qui devoir la partager, mais pour moi, c'était mener une vie solitaire. Ça voulait dire que j'avais la totalité de l'écran plat que mes parents avaient acheté et installé sur le mur pour moi. Ce qui n'était pas si mal, je suppose... Sauf que ça me laissait dans ma solitude. A chaque fois que je sortais manger, c'était seul. Ma maison me manquait incroyablement durant les pauses-repas. Mais en dehors de ça, les choses se déroulaient sans accroc.

Ça n'a pas été avant le lundi suivant, exactement une semaine après l'incident avec le type au café, que je m'en suis rendu compte...  
Le fin jeune homme aux cheveux teints portant un café ? Il était dans ma classe d'astronomie.

Durant une brève pause pendant le cours, j'ai pris la liberté de lever les yeux de mes notes et de regarder autour de moi dans l'amphithéâtre... Et là était-il. Une rangée devant moi, deux sièges sur la gauche. Je suis retrouvé avec les yeux ancrés sur lui, mon œil vagabond se fixant confortablement sur la forme de ses épaules osseuses, une mince veste grise pendant dessus. Mon regard a glissé sur le côté de son visage visible depuis l'angle où j'étais, et je me suis découvert à admirer ses traits erratiques. Il avait une mâchoire prononcée, aiguë, et son nez était proéminent, pointé... Je ne pouvais pas bien voir ses yeux, mais ses sourcils fins se sont froncés lorsqu'il a jeté un regard noir aux notes qu'il était en train d'écrire, ses doigts longs et souples agrippant son stylo tandis qu'il a griffonné au hasard sur le papier.  
Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire doucement à sa grimace sévère... peut-être avait-il juste cette expression bizarre _naturellement_ toujours en place. Cette hypothèse m'a fait me sentir bien, bien mieux de lui être rentré dedans la semaine précédente. Il n'avait probablement pas été autant agacé qu'il avait semblé l'être... n'est-ce pas ?  
Ne voulant pas considérer les possibilités les plus négatives sur l'incident de la semaine dernière, j'ai rapidement retourné mon attention à mes notes. Pourtant, la vision du type fin aux cheveux teints est devenue une distraction récurrente durant le reste du cours.  
Et du cours après celui-là.  
Et du cours après celui-là.  
Et du cours après celui-là.  
Pour les semaines suivantes, en vérité.

 

Ce n'était pas que j'avais _quelque chose_ pour cet étranger anonyme que j'avais réussi à énerver le premier jour de cours... c'était autre chose. J'avais _à peine_ une pensée fugitive pour ce type en dehors de l'amphithéâtre, pour être honnête. Ma fascination pour lui restait confinée à cette salle. Je n'étais jamais certain de ce qui m'avait poussé vers lui au début, de ce qu'il avait qui me fascinait tant, juste que c'était quelque chose d'incompréhensible... d'inexplicable. Volant de petits coups d’œil vers lui durant les semaines suivantes, j'ai commencé à apprendre plus sur lui : de petits détails, de stupides morceaux de ce qu'il était, d'étranges excentricités de sa part... et avec chaque nouvelle découverte, j'étais chaque fois plus intéressé par lui qu'avant, m'abandonnant peu à peu à ma curiosité.  
  
              Par exemple, quand il utilisait un crayon a lieu de son stylo habituel, il en mâchonnait inconsciemment le bout. Lorsque ça arrivait (rarement), je me retenais difficilement de rire quand ses dents rencontraient le métal du crayon et que sa figure se tordait en quelque chose qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un "aigre dégoût".  
  
J'ai également découvert qu'il ne sourcillait pas toujours. Généralement quand il était concentré. Du reste, lorsqu'il relevait la tête de ses notes pour regarder le professeur, son expression devenait plus douce, ouverte et honnête... sa mâchoire se relaxait, ses sourcils se défronçaient, et le voir ainsi me faisait penser que hé, peut-être qu'il n'était pas une personne si effrayante. Pas que j'ai été effrayé par lui.  
J'étais davantage... "anxieux". Avec une touche d'"intimidé".  
Ce qui est en vérité plutôt ridicule, vu que je l'avais regardé tenir ses stylo en équilibre sur sa lèvre supérieure et fixer ses notes avec une expression des plus sérieuses à de multiples occasions. Je me demande souvent comment j'ai pu prendre si sérieusement un tel idiot.  
  
Mais de ce que je pouvais en dire, de la façon studieuse dont il prenait ses notes, et de cette horrible première rencontre le premier jour, il avait l'air d'être une personne plutôt sérieuse. Alors, peut-être n'était-il un crétin _que_ par accident. Ce qui était encore mieux.  
  
Tout ce que je pouvais voir, de lui grattant son crâne avec son stylo, à lui s'étirant et arquant son dos contre son siège, en passant par lui reposant son menton dans sa main, était un bonheur pour moi. Il était finalement devenu l'un des aspects les plus intéressants de la classe d'astronomie, et je ne connaissais même pas son nom.  
  
Mais un jour, durant la première semaine d'Octobre, l'étranger anonyme ne s'est pas montré. Ça m'a semblé bizarre (j'ai mentionné qu'il était studieux), et j'étais quelque part un peu déçu que ma distraction ne soit pas là ce jour précis, même si en dehors de ça, je n'ai pas trop pensé à lui. C'était un lundi, après tout, et nous avions astronomie tous les jours sauf le vendredi ; je m'attendais donc à le voir le lendemain, fidèle à lui-même. Il avait probablement eu une panne de réveil.  
Sauf qu'il a également été absent le lendemain.  
Confus et un peu préoccupé, j'ai jeté un regard autour de l'amphithéâtre, pour le trouver étrangement vide.  
  
« Psst... hé ! »  
J'ai tourné sur ma droite pour voir un petit adolescent chauve me faisant des signes pour attirer mon attention quelques sièges plus bas.  
« On dirait qu'on est parmi les derniers survivants de l'apocalypse zombie, hein ? » il a rit.  
« A-apocalypse ?! » Mais de quoi parlait-il ?  
« Calme-toi, mec, c'était juste une blague ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont juste tous la grippe. Ça arrive vers cette période de l'année, t'sais ?  
– Oh... » je me suis relaxé, mes yeux vagabondant vers le siège vide où _il_ s’asseyait habituellement. Alors c'était ça : la grippe.  
Souriant, je me suis tourné vers le jeune homme de petite taille et ai dit : « Nous sommes sans doute les prochains, alors ! »  
Il a grimacé, secouant la tête. « Mon dieu, j'espère que non. Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai zéro envie de tomber malade. »

Le professeur a commencé son cours juste après, sa voix vacillante tremblant faiblement et ricochant contre les murs de la salle à moitié vide, nous avons donc tous deux retourné notre attention devant et n'avons plus parlé après ça. Cependant, je me suis découvert à espérer tout au long du cours que ma distraction se remette et revienne vite.  
  
De fait, le lendemain, il était là.  
Pas dans la meilleure forme qui soit, je dois dire... De là où j'étais assis, je pouvais voir avec clarté qu'il était blanc comme un linge, les cernes sous ses yeux donnant l'impression qu'il avait regardé la mort en face. Son nez pointu était rouge brillant, et ça m'a donné tellement pitié de lui... Il avait l'air misérable. Il pouvait à peine prendre ses notes à cause de ses yeux remplis de larmes, et à en juger par ses reniflements, il avait le nez qui coulait. Ses quintes de toux étaient tout aussi terribles. À la fin du cours, je voulais le rouler dans une couverture, lui fourrer un Doliprane dans sa gorge abîmée, et ne pas le laisser retourner en classe tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux. Bien sûr, je me suis retenu.  
  
À la place, une autre chose s'est passée.  
Comme dans, oui, quelque chose s'est _vraiment_ passé à la fin de ce cours.  
Ce n'est pas une histoire racontant le voyeur que j'ai été envers un total étranger, après tout.  
  
Je rangeais mon cahier et mon stylo dans mon sac tandis que la plupart des élèves sortaient, étudiant mes options pour le déjeuner, quand j'ai sentis une paire d'yeux sur moi. Quand j'ai levé les miens, deux des plus brillantes pupilles ambres que je n'avais jamais vu me regardaient à leur tour. Je me suis figé.  
Presque comme si j'imaginais que si je ne bougeais pas, il ne me verrait pas.  
Il m'a vu, au cas où vous vous le soyez demandé.  
  
« Est-ce que je ne t'aurais pas vu quelque part ? »  
 _Meeeeeerde._  
J'ai pu sentir mon cœur battre jusque dans ma gorge. Avait-il remarqué que je le regardais, ce jour-là ? _Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je le jure !_ , j'ai pensé. Essayant de faire illusion, je me suis assis et lui ai sourit innocemment, bien que je n'étais pas vraiment capable de voir ses yeux.  
« Euh, oui, plus ou moins... Je te suis rentré dedans le premier jour de cours, » je lui ai dit timidement. Je ne voulais pas lui rappeler ça, mais c'était toujours mieux que de dire quelque chose comme : _« Oh, alors tu as remarqué que je te regardais ? Oui, tu ne me connais de nulle autre part, je suis juste obsédé par le fait de te dévisager, rien d'important. »_  
  
« Non, je veux dire avant ça, » il a dit, reniflant et éclaircissant sa gorge.  
Ça m'a prit au dépourvu. Il me semblait pourtant que non...? Je veux dire, ça aurait été génial si oui, ça pourrait expliquer ma fascination étrange pour cet inconnu, mais...  
« J'ai bien peur que non... »  
Son expression se durcit alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient un peu, et j'ai retenu mon souffle inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il était juste en train de se concentrer et de déterminer où il m'avait déjà vu.  
  
« Désolé, alors, » il s'est excusé, « Tu avais juste l'air vraiment familier.  
– Oh, pas de problème ! Ce genre de choses m'arrive tout le temps, » j'ai mentis.  
Il a laissé échapper un éternuement et a frotté son nez, puis a dit : « J'espérais en quelque sorte qu'on se connaisse... Ça aurait semblé moins bizarre alors de ma part de te demander si je pouvais voir tes notes des deux derniers jours. »  
  
Ça m'a prit une seconde pour comprendre de quoi il parlait, mais quand ça a été le cas, j'ai gloussé doucement.  
« Si c'est tout, alors bien sûr, tu peux les emprunter. »  
Le type a cligné des yeux. « Vraiment ? Tu ne me connais même pas...  
Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà sortis mon petit cahier noir de mon sac, songeant, _Je t'ai observé comme un malade tout le mois et demi passé, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire_. Mais je n'ai pas dit ça. À la place, ce qui est sorti a été : « C'est une obligation ? »  
« ...Es-tu vraiment une personne si gentille ?  
– J'essaie de l'être. »  
Il a haussé un sourcil. « Tu as l'air d'une grosse bonne poire, » a-t-il raillé.  
« Woah, merci, » j'ai dit sarcastiquement. « Ça me donne _vraiment_ envie de te laisser voir mes notes.  
– Oh, allez, je te donne juste mon impression.  
– Hein-hein, » j'ai marmonné, feuilletant mes notes jusqu'à ouvrir celles de lundi. Et j'étais sur le point de les lui tendre, sauf que...  
  
En regardant mes notes... Eh bien...  
  
« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » il a demandé.  
« C'est juste que... argh. Beaucoup de choses auraient besoin d'une explication... » J'ai levé les yeux vers lui. « Quand as-tu cours ?  
– J'ai plus cours avant quatorze heures trente, » m'a-t-il sorti.  
J'ai sourcillé en regardant mes notes à nouveau avant de lancer : « Tu fais quelque chose à midi ? »  
Il y a eut une pause, et il n'a rien répondu. aussi j'ai rapidement balbutié, « C-c'est juste afin que je puisse t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas, ce-ce sera tout... »  
Il a eu un sourire ironique « Tu aimes vraiment sortir, hein ?  
– Tu veux mes notes, oui ou non ? » j'ai rétorqué dans un 'pfft', son rictus arrogant réussissant d'une façon ou d'une autre à tirer de moi un petit sourire.  
  
« Ouais, ouais, » il a dit, traçant son chemin à travers les chaises de l'auditorium en désordre, et j'ai ramassé mon sac pour le suivre, admirant la façon dont ses jambes minces bougeaient. _Les jeans serrés lui vont vraiment très bien_ , j'ai pensé. Une fois en-dehors de l'amphithéâtre, il s'est arrêté, et j'ai vite ramené mes yeux sur son visage.  
  
« C'est quoi ton nom, d'ailleurs ? » il a demandé en se retournant.  
« Oh, oui... Je suis Marco, » je l'ai renseigné. « Et toi ?  
– Mon nom est Jean. »  
 _Jean_... Alors tel était le nom de celui que j'avais épié sans honte dans l'ombre depuis un mois et demi. Bon à savoir.  
« Jsh-ahn, » j'ai répété, émerveillé qu'un prénom avec de telles consonances douces et autant de voyelle appartienne à quelqu'un avec une personnalité si rude. « Français ? »  
  
Il m'a fixé pendant un long moment, et j'ai cru que peut-être j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, mais il a fini par répondre : « Ouais... E-enfin, où tu veux manger ? D'habitude, je vais juste à une des cafétérias, à midi.  
– Moi aussi, » j'ai murmuré. « Je suppose que c'est décidé, alors, eh ? » Je lui ai donné mon cahier et ai marché au-devant de lui, sortant du bâtiment sous le soleil de quasi-midi, Jean sur mes talons. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers les alentours de la cafétéria la plus proche, traversant des foules d'étudiants.  
  
Il y a eu quelques fois où j'étais certain de l'avoir perdu, mais une toux ou un éternuement m'alertait toujours de son emplacement. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés au calme, bien loin de la partie bondée du campus, Jean a considérablement ralenti.  
  
Jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule, j'ai constaté qu'il avait ouvert mon cahier, filé jusqu'aux notes de lundi, et était en train de regarder celles-ci fixement, tout en marchant.  
  
« C'est quoi ce bordel avec les lettres grecques ? » il m'a interrogé.  
« Il y a une légende et quelques formules dans le coin droit, en haut, » je lui ai expliqué, résistant à l'envie de rire quand ses fines jambes ont cogné l'une contre l'autre.  
Après encore une minute ou deux de marche, j'ai lancé un second regard derrière moi et l'ai trouvé fixant le cahier plus intensément encore.  
  
« Merde, tu plaisantais pas... Je comprends toujours pas, » il a marmonné.  
« Je te l'avais dit. » J'ai prit un virage serré à gauche, et comme Jean continuait d'aller droit devant, ses yeux glué à mes notes, j'ai du attirer son attention avec un : « Hé ! Jean, par ici ! »  
Il a prit une expression plus noire après ça, ses joues vaguement roses sur son teint blanc malade, mais il a casé mon cahier sous son bras et a prit garde à faire plus attention.

* * *

 

« ...et souviens-toi, tu as besoin de trouver d'abord la bonne longueur d'onde.  
– Et ça donne Delta Lambda ?  
– Yep ! »  
J'ai siroté mon pepsi tandis que je contemplais Jean travailler un problème, mon assiette ayant été nettoyée depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
« Oh, attends... Une fois que tu as trouvé la vitesse radiale, tu la divise par par la vitesse de la lumière, tu te rappelle ? » je me suis étalé sur la table pour pointer mes notes.  
« C'est le c dans la formule...?  
– Oui, et... Tu as fini ! » je lui ai sourit en guise d'encouragement.  
Jean se rassit, frottant ses tempes. « La vitesse radiale, c'est de la merde, » il a grogné, et j'ai rit.  
« Je ne te le fais pas dire, » je lui ai accordé.  
  
« Hé, Marco !  
– Hmm ?  
– Merci... Je serais foutu sans ton aide.  
– Pas de soucis, » j'ai dit, le regardant sortir son téléphone et prendre quelques clichés rapides de mes notes. « Seulement... »  
« Quoi ? » il a rangé son portable dans sa poche et a sourcillé devant mes mots.  
« Tu aurais pu avoir manqué un autre jour de course. Tu es malade comme un chien. »  
Comme pour prouver mes dires, il est parti dans une quinte de toux.  
  
Il a toussé pendant deux minutes pleines jusqu'à ce que j'aille courir lui chercher un autre verre d'eau, qu'il a aspiré avec gratitude.  
« Hein-hein, » il réussit finalement à expirer. « Je ne peux pas manquer plus de cours. J'ai déjà eu pas mal de temps pour récupérer. Je suis déjà assez perdu après seulement deux jours ! »  
J'ai secoué ma tête vers lui, interrogatif.  
« J' _étais_ déjà assez perdu après seulement deux jours, » il a corrigé, et j'ai ricané avec contentement.  
« Okay, c'est vrai, mais tu ne fais qu'aider la grippe à se propager en allant partout comme ça. »  
« Je ne m'approche pas assez des gens sur une base journalière pour la propager, » était son excuse.  
Mes sourcils se sont envolés, et il a bafouillé : « Je- merde. Si tu tombe malade à cause de moi, je trouverais un moyen d'en faire ta responsabilité, je le jure ! »  
J'ai rit. « T'inquiète pas, » je lui ai lancé. « J'ai un système immunitaire très résistant, donc je doute que je tombe malade... »  
Jean m'a juste regardé par dessus son verre, sceptique, avant de boire le reste d'eau.  
  
              Une clameur de gloussements a éclot à la table derrière moi, me faisant sursauter de surprise. « Ils passent " _The Conjuring_ " ce soir au ciné universitaire, mec, tu _dois_ y aller ! » a crié quelqu'un de la tablée.  
À côté de moi, Jean s'est étendu sur la gauche afin de zieuter l'assemblée si bruyante, puis s'est renfoncé dans sa chaise et a reposé son menton dans sa main, le coude à la verticale.  
  
« C'est la saison d'Halloween, pas vrai ? » j'ai réfléchit à voix haute, puis ai dit à Jean : « Tu penses aller voir au moins un film d'horreur ce mois-ci ? »  
  
Il a secoué la tête véhément. « Oh non, sûrement pas !  
– Pas un fan de films d'horreur ? » j'ai demandé avec malice.  
  
« Tu savais pas ? Jean _hait_ les films d'horreur ! Il se pisse dessus et hurle comme une petite fille... » je me suis retourné vers l'auteur de la voix, et c'était le garçon aux cheveux court si petit du cours d'astronomie, à la table derrière moi.  
  
« CONNIE ! » Jean a hurlé, et la table entière est une fois de plus partie dans un fou rire.  
L'adolescent chauve - dont le nom était Connie - s'est levé et a marché jusqu'à nous, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Ah, hé ! » il m'a dit, « Tu as donc rencontré Jean ? »  
Jean a baladé son regard entre Connie et moi. « Vous vous connaissez ?  
– Non, » Connie a avoué. »Enfin, plus ou moins. On a juste parlé hier de comment on avait tous deux été épargné par l'épidémie de grippe, pour le moment. On n'est pas tous si chanceux, hein ? »  
« Ferme-la, » a soupiré Jean, éternuant avec un timing parfait.  
Connie s'est tourné vers moi. « Je ne connais même pas ton nom, mec.  
– Je suis Marco.  
– Eh bien, Marco, je suis Connie. Tu es bienvenu pour venir regarder " _The Conjuring_ " ce soir avec _nous_ , puisque Jean ne viendra sûrement pas, » il m'a offert gracieusement.  
J'ai rit. « Merci, mais ça ira. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire, » j'ai menti effrontément. Pour être entièrement honnête, quitter la chambre pour une nuit aurait représenté un agréable changement... rester assis dans la chambre était devenu horriblement solitaire. Mais je ne connaissais pas vraiment Connie et ses amis si bien que ça, et je me serais senti inconfortable si j'avais été entouré d'un groupe d'étrangers déjà amis entre eux.  
  
« Pas de soucis. Eh bien, si tu change d'avis, nous serons tous dans le ciné universitaire ce soir. À plus tard, les gars ! » Je lui ai adressé un signe de la main tandis qu'il retournait à sa table. Jean a reniflé avec dérision.  
  
« Un ami à toi ? » je lui ai demandé.  
« En quelque sorte... Il est l'un de mes colocataires. »  
J'ai sourcillé. « Tu ne l'aime pas ?  
– Hein ? » il a produit un son très nasal. « Non, il est cool. Je veux dire, il est parfois chiant, ouais, et c'est dur de le prendre sérieusement, parfois, mais on s'entend bien... Ce qui est mieux qu'avec la plupart des gens. Pourquoi ?  
– Hum, pour rien. » J'ai sorti mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. « Oh ! » Il était midi quarante-cinq.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
– J'ai cours dans quinze minutes, il faut que j'y aille. »  
Jean a glissé mon cahier sur la table jusqu'à moi, et je l'ai remis dans mon sac avant de placer celui-ci sur mon épaule. J'ai hésité avant de me lever, cependant.  
Jean a froncé les sourcils, interloqué. J'étais nerveux à propos de ça, mais... j'avais là ma chance.  
  
« Hé, Jean ?  
– Ouais ?  
– Ça ne te dérangerait pas si je te demandais ton numéro, pas vrai ? »  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'interroge sur le pourquoi, et je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question, mais-  
« Bien sûr.  
– V-vraiment ?  
– Ouais, pourquoi dire non ? »  
  
Je me suis contenté de hausser les épaules, et nous avons rapidement échangé nos numéros avant que j'ai à courir jusqu'à mon prochain cours. Je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi, mais avoir réussit à récupérer le numéro de Jean me donnait un étrange sentiment d'accomplissement. J'ai marché jusqu'à ma classe avec une énergie renouvelée.

* * *

  
  
Ce soir-là, alors que je fonçait vers mon bureau et essayait de finir mes devoirs à la lampe de chevet, mon esprit n'a pas arrêté de rejouer les événements du jour, particulièrement le déjeuner avec Jean, et chaque fois qu'il le faisait, un sourire stupide apparaissait d'une façon ou d'une autre sur mon visage. Est-ce que ça faisait si longtemps que ça que j'avais fait connaissance avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, j'avais plein d'amis chez moi à qui je manquais, et mes parents appelaient au moins deux fois par semaine...  
Mais j'étais toujours solitaire, _incroyablement_ seul.  
J'étais même tout seul dans ma chambre.  
  
Je suppose que c'est juste ce qui arrivée quand quelqu'un n'est pas impliqué dans la vie étudiante du campus.  
Aucun club ne m'intéressait, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de rejoindre une fraternité, et je n'étais pas très croyant, aussi je me tenais à l'écart des activités disponibles sur le campus.  
Je m'étais dit, _Ma foi, je trouverai bien un autre moyen de me faire des amis !_ J'avais eu faux, apparemment.  
  
Donc, l'idée de nommer Jean mon "nouvel ami" me donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Qui aurait cru que je serais capable de m'entendre aussi incroyablement bien avec le type que j'avais espionné compulsivement pendant les dernières semaines ?  
  
J'appréciais vraiment Jean. Il était malin, avait du répondant, et même s'il ne le réalisait probablement pas, était un grand crétin. Bien qu'il puisse paraitre désagréable voir mauvais au début, il était en vérité plutôt sympa. Il était juste... Je ne sais pas. Pas effrayé de dire ce qu'il pensait. Et c'était quelque chose que j'aimais vraiment chez lui.  
  
Soupirant, un rictus idiot aux lèvres, j'ai sorti mon téléphone et descendu mes contacts jusqu'à voir son nom. " _Jean_ ". J'ai du résister à l'impulsion de lui envoyer un texto sur-le-champ.  
J'espérais avoir bientôt une nouvelle chance de lui parler.

* * *

 

De fait, ladite chance s'est présentée d'elle-même le lendemain matin.  
À la seconde où je suis sorti du lit (évitant de peu de cogner ma tête contre le lit supérieur vide, comme toujours), mon crâne a pulsé douloureusement à chaque nouveau flux de sang, et je me suis rué vers la poubelle. En quelques secondes, je l'ai rempli de fluides digestifs et de nourriture liquéfiée et régurgitée.  
  
Au cas où vous vous le soyez demandé, j'ai décidé de ne _pas_ aller en cours ce jour-là. Toussant des glaires et tremblant incontrôlablement, je me suis emmitouflé dans mes couvertures et je suis retourné au lit. Sauf que je ne parvenais pas à me rendormir, alors je me suis juste étendu là pour tousser dans mon oreiller pendant à peu près une heure. _Jean, espèce de fils de pute_ , j'ai pensé, fixant mon téléphone de l'autre côté de la pièce ; il reposait sur mon bureau, en charge. J'étais bien trop malade et paresseux pour tituber sur le sol froid jusqu'à lui, même si je voulais désespérément envoyer Jean balader pour m'avoir rendu si malade. Il allait probablement deviner ce qui se passait lorsqu'il se rendrait en cours et verrait que je n'étais pas là, de toute façon.  
 _Bzzt. Bzzt._  
Deux vibrations. Un message.  
Au lieu de réellement me lever hors du lit, j'ai juste... Roulé par terre, en quelque sorte, toujours dans ma couverture, et j'ai rampé en direction du bureau. Une fois là-bas, ma main s'est lancée en l'air et j'ai tâtonné le long de la surface de la table jusqu'à ce que je localise mon téléphone.  
  
 _ **(1) Nouveau Message.** _  
  
Devinez de qui ?  
  
 ** _De : Jean_**  
 ** _dis moi que c'est des conneries_ **  
  
J'ai sourit, éternué, sourit à nouveau. Allongé là sur le sol froid en bois, je me suis renfoncé un peu plus dans la couverture et ai tapé une réponse.  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **Comment vas-tu en faire la responsabilité, Jean ?** _  
  
Sa réplique est arrivé en vingt secondes à peine.  
  
 ** _De : Jean_**  
 ** _"un système immunitaire très résistant", mon cul, oui_**  
  
J'ai rit à ça, mais rire n'a fait qu'empirer mon mal de tête et me faire tousser plus encore.  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **Oui... c'est horrible. :(**_  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **oh mec, je suis tellement putain de désolé. qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça ?** _  
  
J'ai eu un rictus malicieux. Hmmm, alors maintenant Jean m'en devait une, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait.  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **De la soupe et un film.** _  
  
_**De : Jean**_  
 _ **De la soupe ET un film ?** _  
  
_**À : Jean**_  
 ** _J'ai déjà le film ici, tu dois juste le regarder avec moi. Mais j'aurais vraiment besoi d'un peu de soupe... Je me sens pas vraiment de sortir et aller en acheter moi-même..._ :(**  
  
 ** _De : Jean_**  
 ** _je vois. tu me traine même à regarder un nanard ? je devrais te devoir des trucs plus souvent. j'amène la soupe ce soir alors. 19h30, bien ?_ **  
  
_**À : Jean**_  
 _ **Ça m'a l'air parfait.**_  
 _ **Oh, et... Jean ?**_  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **Ouais ?**_  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 ** _C'est un film d'horreur._ :)**  
  
Retenant mes gloussements tandis que j'appuyais sur 'envoyer' était déjà dur, alors quand sa réponse est venue, je suis parti en fou rire.  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **T'ES SÉRIEUX ?!**_  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **Héhé.**_  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **d'où tu me "héhé", espèce de connard ! je  refuse de dire oui à ça, va te faire voir** _  
  
J'ai soupiré.  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **Mais Jean, tu m'en dois une ! Je me sens trop mal et j'ai vraiment besoin de compagnie... :(**_  
 _ **S'il te plait ?**_  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **juste la soupe, c'est pas suffisant ?**_  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **Non. :(**_  
 _ **:(**_  
 _ **:(**_  
 _ **:(**_  
  
J'ai du rajouter une couche avec trois smiley mécontents supplémentaires. Sa réponse prit cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver, cette fois.  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **TRÈS BIEN** _  
  
J'ai poussé un petit cri de joie dans ma couverture-burrito sur le sol.  
  
 _ **À : Jean**_  
 _ **Yeaaaah ! On se voit à 19h30 ! Je vis à Sina, chambre 323. :)**_  
  
 _ **De : Jean**_  
 _ **PUTAIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !  
> J'ai travaillé dur sur ce premier chapitre, pendant les deux ou trois derniers jours, mais surtout pendant les huit dernières heures.  
> Les critiques et commentaires seraient très appréciés - n'ayez pas peur de signaler une erreur ou un problème que vous avez remarqué, je vous en serais extrêmement redevable !!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> J'espère vraiment que je vais garder la motivation pour écrire ça, uh.  
> Je n'ai jamais publié une de mes fics avant, alors j'espère que ce sera une bonne expérience..? peut-être?  
> Je vous aime ! J'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire, jusqu'ici !  
> <3


End file.
